This invention relates to a divider for partitioning a rectangular space into cells, and more particularly, to a blank for forming a divider adapted to partition the space enclosed by a rectangular carton or box into individual compartments.
In addition to their partitioning function, such dividers may be so constructed that they serve as load-bearing or load-distributing members to enhance the vertical compressive strength of the carton or box in which they are enclosed, thereby affording greater stacking loads and increased resistance to vertical impact. Such considerations have assumed particular importance with increases in the dimensions of pallet loads, modular freight containers, and other unitary packing systems now widely employed in shipping and storage.
The optimum divider of the type under consideration will also be constructed in a manner such that:
A. It may be readily and economically manufactured using conventional equipment and methods; PA1 B. It may be formed of a single piece of material; PA1 C. In shipping and storage prior to use, it will occupy a minimum amount of space relative to its bulk; PA1 D. It may be shipped and stored prior to use in a form of such shape and dimensions that it is easily handled; PA1 E. It may be erected quickly and surely at the point of use with little or no skill, without assembly of discrete elements, and without application of adhesive, tape, staples or other fastening means; and PA1 F. It will add significantly to the strength of the carton or box in which it is employed without substantial increase in weight, substantial decrease in useful capacity, or excesive use of material.
Numerous dividers intended to meet some or all of the foregoing criteria have been proposed heretofore. A number of these are of a type specifically adapted to partition a rectangular space into six cells, since many articles are customarily shipped or sold in units of six or multiples of that number.
One such divider and the blank therefor are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,440, issued July 12, 1966 to T. L. Foley. More particularly, the latter patent discloses a blank for forming a divider adapted to partition a rectangular space into six cells, the blank having formed therein a plurality of spaced score lines parallel with one another and with opposite ends of the blank. The blank comprises a central panel and a pair of panel sections, each panel section including second, third, fourth and end panels extending in that order from the central panel to a respective one of the ends of the blank. Adjacent panels are hingedly connected to one another along one of the parallel score lines, the widths of the panels thereby being determined by the locations of the parallel score lines. The widths of the second panels are substantially equal to one another and to the widths of the fourth panels. The blank is cut and further scored along a median portion thereof which forms right angles with the parallel score lines and which divides the panels into half-panels.
The foregoing features are also common to blanks formed in accordance with the present invention. However, unlike the present invention, in each of the panel sections of the prior blank the width of the end panel is not greater than half the width of the third panel. Also, the width of the central panel is more than three times the width of the third panel and more than six times the width of the end panel.
Further in accordance with the teaching of the aforementioned patent, the knocked-down form of the divider is achieved by folding the third, fourth and end panels flatly onto the central and second panels, whereby the end panels in their entirety overlie a central portion of the central panel, and the blank so folded is then folded flatly about the median portion in a direction such that the central half-panels lie between the end half-panels. It is to be noted that the end panels, and thus the end edges of the blank, are therefore entirely exposed in both the flatly folded and erect conditions. This manner of folding is not optional; it must be followed if the blank disclosed is to form a divider providing six cells of rectangular cross section. The area of one face of the knocked-down divider (or twice-folded blank) is approximately one fourth of the area of one face of the unfolded blank. In the erected form, the relatively wide central panel extends from end to end of the divider, in itself forming a wall of each of four cells, and cooperating with the end panels to form a wall of each of the two remaining cells.